


Expect The Unexpected

by pllxoxo



Series: Liars Centric [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Anti Ezria, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Heartbreak, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Spencer-centric, no AD in this one.





	Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas/prompts for me feel free to message me and I'll try my best :)

When she thinks of comfort, the name Alison DiLaurentis never came to mind. It's always been Spencer and Alison fighting for dominance, control. But right now, the two of them sitting here on the couch watching some Jennifer Anniston rom-com hanging onto each other as they bawled, Spencer wonders why they were such idiots. "Thank you." Whispers Spencer suddenly as the credits play out on the TV screen.

"We both needed it." Ali sniffed as she opened the wine. As she poured her and Spencer a glass each, Alison gives the brunette a knowing look. Which of course she returns right back. "Don't worry. Emily and that girl won't last two seconds." Spencer says with a wry smile as she takes a sip of her wine.

Snorting, Alison took a sip too. "Not with Paige coming back to Rosewood." Shaking her head, Spencer wonders when Alison got so oblivious. As they sat back, both their phones vibrated. Glancing at each other, they picked them both up.

_Aria: Missing you! Jillian's working me like a slave... Should be back tomorrow._

They both let out a sigh of relief, chuckling nervously at where their minds had gone. Charlotte was in Welby, she was better now and she couldn't hurt them anymore.

\---

Aria was back from Boston with a new boyfriend so of course all five girls (and Caleb) where at her hotel lobby run by Ashley Marin. All of them had agreed that Liam was a nice guy, a good guy for Aria. Or at the very least, better than her old English teacher and ex-boyfriend Ezra Fitz. 

Spencer was glad for the reunion of course. She'd missed her friends immensely but there was an awkward, palpable silence between her, Hanna and Caleb. 

To be honest she felt like a moron for ever getting her hopes up. Obviously Caleb's heart only belonged to one girl. And her name wasn't Spencer Hastings, it was her best friend of all people. She remembers the fake smile that Hanna had worn when she'd announced that her and Caleb were together. They were never going to last with him pining after the blonde.

But as Spencer watched the happy couple link arms to drink each other's wine, she wasn't sure who she was more jealous for. Her feelings moulded together to a point where it was like tangled spaghetti. Trying to figure out the whole conundrum was a waste. All it did was give her an even bigger headache than she already had. To her left, Ali squeezed her hand softly making Emily frown.

(Why couldn't they all just be happy?)

Aria had seemed to finally figure out how to pull herself together while the rest of them were stuck in a bitter, unforgiving storm of emotion and heartbreak. It seemed Aria was the winner while everyone else's hearts had been wounded. Spencer should've known, should've seen the signs.

Because hope brings eternal misery.

\--- 

Taking a deep breath, Spencer prepared to open her door. Hanna had asked to hang out, just the two of them. Maybe she's over-thinking this. They're friends, why wouldn't they hang out? So Spencer pulled the barn door open to let the blonde in. "Hey." Smiled Hanna walking in as if nothing had changed between them.

(Maybe it hadn't.)

But Spencer couldn't help but remember how Hanna had got the guy and she'd be left with rom-coms and a heartbroken Alison DiLaurentis. How was it fair? Hanna got everything while she was left to wallow in her sadness.

"Are you okay, Spence?" Asked Hanna with a concerned look. (No, of course I'm not fucking fine.) "Why wouldn't I be?" Spencer muttered back. And as they both sat down on the couch, the answer lingered in the air. Both of them acted like nothing had changed as Hanna put in _I Know What You Did Last Summer._

They didn't talk about how a stalker knowing secrets they shouldn't have hit a little close to home. They didn't talk about Caleb Rivers. They didn't talk about how empty Spencer's box of Kleenex was.

\---

As the killer held up it's hook, Hanna jumped holding onto Spencer's shirt. She didn't let go until the credits rolled.

"Sorry." Hanna whispered looking down at her tear-stained shirt. (Spencer doesn't think she's apologising for the shirt.) "It's fine." Spencer lied with a small smile. They were so close, Spencer could feel Hanna's breath hitting her face. She could see a few freckles sprinkled on her nose.

(She'd seen the Great Pyramids of Giza, the Northen Lights and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon but Spencer doesn't think she'd seen anything more beautiful until that moment.)

Without thinking, Spencer's suddenly leaning in. And for a second Hanna's leaning in too when there's a knock on the door making them jump apart. "Sorry... I..." Spencer started. "You should answer the door." Interrupted Hanna moving further away from Spencer. 

Ignoring the hurt she felt, Spencer opened the door.

\---

As Spencer rushed out of her (not) mom's office clutching stacks and stacks of paper work she smiled. Maybe she could finally forget about this whole miserable mess, or at the very least distract herself. When suddenly out of nowhere, someone ran right into them. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was--" A familiar voice started until they looked up. "It's fine." Smiled Spencer sadly. "No. It's really not." Caleb muttered back picking up her papers and giving them to her.

Snorting, Spencer crossed her arms. "Then it's not alright, it's all screwed up. Does that make you feel any better?" She snapped before she could stop herself. Usually she had more self-control, or at least more than the Spencer Hastings before this mess. More than the Spencer Hastings who kissed not one but two of her sister's boyfriends. 

(But her and Hanna's almost kiss had put her on edge lately. Breaking up with Caleb and then seeing him with Hanna had put her on edge lately. Losing her job had put her on edge lately. Finding out that her mom was Jessica DiLaurentis' secret maybe-crazy identical twin put her on edge lately.)

"No it doesn't. Listen I didn't mean to hurt you, I just--" Caleb tried again his voice raising slightly. "You're just head over heels for Hana. I get it. You don't need to write it out in the sky for me." Sneered Spencer with a glare.

As Spencer walked away, Caleb grabbed at her arm. "I'm head over heels for you too." He muttered. 

Spencer pretended not hear him as she snatched her arm out of his grasped and carried on walking. (Because hope brings eternal misery.)

\---

_Hanna: We just want to talk. Come to mine for 7?_

Spencer read and re-read the same text over and over. She'd admit the 'we' made her heart ache slightly. There was a time when we would mean Spencer and Caleb or better yet Spencer, Aria, Emily, (Alison) and Hanna.

_Spencer: Maybe. I might be busy, I don't know._

\---

Going against everything she'd told herself in the last hour and half, here Spencer was at Hanna's doorstep knocking at her door. It was exactly 6:59 because Hastings (Drakes) were nothing if not punctual even at times of an emotional crisis. The door opened on it's own or one of them were hiding behind it, Spencer couldn't tell.

But the loft looked a lot different tonight. There were rose petals everywhere, candles lit and there were no clothes on the floor. Maybe she'd got the wrong night, Spencer thought to herself weirdly disappointed.

"You don't like it?" Hanna asked sounding a little upset. "This is for me?" Spencer asked confused as she looked between Hanna and Caleb. What the hell were they up to now? "Take a seat." Caleb smiled indicating to the table filled with food. So cautiously, Spencer followed in behind them as the door closed.

All three of them sat down and Hanna took her hand, the pair of them beaming. "Am I missing something? Have your bodies been taken over by aliens or something?" Frowned Spencer.

"No. We were talking and we came up with an idea. An idea for all of us." Replied Caleb as Hanna drew love-hearts into her hand. (Spencer felt like she was missing something crucial, something so obvious that she was going to kick herself for not figuring it out.)

Looking between the two expectantly, Spencer waited for the idea. "We both want a relationship. With you. If you'll take us." Hanna said finally looking up from Spencer's hand.

"Of course I'll take you." 

\---

And that night, in Hanna's bed all three of them naked and panting, Spencer had never felt more alive. It felt like she was a Pheonix, reborn from her ashes into something beautiful.

(She fell asleep between Hanna and Caleb with a smile on her face.)

 


End file.
